1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a gun game machine wherein a simulated shot to a target is made using a model gun, and more particularly a gun game machine wherein a player can hold the model gun in the hand away from a machine casing to play.
2. Related Art
Heretofore, there have been known different types of gun game machines using a model gun. For example, in some types of gun game machines, a game is played using the model gun rotatably fixed to a machine casing, and in another types of gun game machines, the player grips in the hand the model gun coupled to the machine casing through a flexible cable to play the game. Among these different gun game machines, those using the model gun coupled to the machine casing through the flexible cable is particularly advantageous in that the model gun is freely transported within the area allowed by the cable and they are widely employed as video game machines, etc.
However, the model guns used for the conventional gun game machines have imitated an actual gun only in terms of appearance and don't comprise almost moving parts which would operate just like parts of the actual gun. Therefore, when the player made a simulated shooting action, the player could not feel reaction or impact so as to impede to direct a realistic game. Moreover, they have been insufficient to attract those who are watching the simulated shooting action of the player.